


Candy Bruce

by Anstrid



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 科学组点文(1)攻受：無差。小鱼天天乐  點的「变小」梗。文中不是博士年龄变小，而是博士的小小守护灵来到Tony身边了，一篇小甜饼(據自己旧文改写的請見諒)，希望食用愉快哦~





	Candy Bruce

[   
](http://arstry.lofter.com/post/408cda_111424ba)

1  
Pepper在手机另一头不断催促更衣时，某总裁还在边看数据、边烦躁地在乱得不行的实验桌翻找蓝梅糖，他记得博士好像送了他一包…他急需补充糖份。  
待会的演讲基本不需准备，只要脑筋转得比观众快，还有「口甜舌滑」就够了。

啊哈，找到了，咦怎么暖暖的？戳几下还软软的，有起伏？

吓！一向「处变不惊」的总裁一个激动，几乎掀翻桌子。混乱中一个掌心大小的东西从糖果袋掉出来，纠緾着桌上的耳筒线、跌在地毯上哎呀哎呀地滚动……！？

不，我们极度缺乏睡眠仍然「临危不乱」的Tony没有出动掌心炮，但他的心理状态是这样的 Σ (;꒪ö꒪)

 

2

小东西咿呀呀癫岥几圈停下、屁股朝上的趴伏。那两瓣肉团应该是...Mini屁股吧?

糖果甜气扑鼻，喉咙干涩的Tony移开半步，瞇起眼瞪着小人缓慢地缩起牙签般小手脚，在耳筒线(博士的耳筒竟然没有依强迫症放好，真是见鬼了)的包围下挣扎，一手吃力的揉搓肉臀，右脚忽然发泄地踹向耳筒线的金属插头，这...他是被尖端戳得狠了吧?

Tony忽然从震惊变成想笑。

 

3

糖果小子似被困住的小动物般扭个不停，左翻右腾效果甚微，Tony勾起唇角没了惊徨的心思，跷起手臂，俯下身仔细看。

小东西感到乌黑影子似大山笼罩过来，立时噤若寒蝉、紧闭嘴巴，僵直不动。

Tony用一个指尖轻易将他翻过来。  
咦!即使眼帘紧张得皱起来，幼框眼镜摭半脸，还是看出了熟悉轮廓，「…博士?」

 

4

Tony的嘴唇圆张，下巴几乎脱臼，而拇指Boy战战兢兢地松开眉头，右眼掀成细缝偷窥，无论如何努力看都似蝼蚁观象，只看到男人脸的一部份。

「嗯…」身上纠缠的耳筒线被利落解开，他笨拙的用短手、短腿将小屁股撑起来，爱干净的拍拍尘埃，看向石像形态的Tony…

正确来说，是只看到标志性的山羊胡，摆摆手打招呼：「哟!」

 

5

「哟!?」哟你妈个蛋呀?

你倒是不要太轻松，好像堂堂成年男人变成Super mini size，从糖果袋中蹦出来是天下最正常的事。

但糖果Version博士直接无视他，颤魏魏地尝试在地毯毛条间穿梭，一步只迈出5mm的重大打撃显然令他比Tony更沮丧。

而且! Tony用手背掩住鼻尖，Bruce(暂且算是)一动就甜．香．四．散，靠。

 

6

总裁嘴角抽搐，指尖捏起快要直撞向桌柱而不自知的Bruce，让他面向自己，看他四肢乱拨，双眼向下撇，气鼓鼓的一只小拳头紧揪着实验袍衣袖边缘(为什么实验袍也一起变小了?)，被再三迫问才不甘不愿说「昨天吃了蓝梅糖…就这样啦...」

妈的，为什么这只Bruce不只香到爆炸，而且说话还奶声奶气的，害他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

难道变小了连智商按比例削了?

 

7

原本以为Tony在聊手机，后来怀疑他开始精神错乱的Pepper走进实验室，就见Tony七手八脚将小物件乱塞入裤袋，小东西疑似发出抗议吱吱声，就「一命呜呼」被灭了音。

 

她挑眉「你在藏什么?」

Tony脸色微变，吞咽喉头(小辣椒太爱大惊小怪了，还没确定这只小魔怪有什么阴谋之前还是不要制造恐慌)。

全世界静止两秒，鼓起的裤袋又再弹动，「嘿，来见识下~」  
总裁抬头，一脸坦然…「新买的旋转跳跃防水式四只触手人形跳蛋。」

 

8

Pepper意味深长地笑，「噢，你提醒了我，得问一下性///骚扰投訴委员会给你开新專案Folder没?旧的装不下更多同事的申訴文件了。」  
她优雅地转身，高跟鞋咯咯作响，抓起椅背上的西装狠扔向他「竟然沦落得跟自己玩跳蛋，New low,Tony.」  
「十五分钟後上台。」，然后消失于玻璃门后。

 

「呼~」

Tony急忙将塞成球的Bruce捧出来，但Bruce蜷成一颗(真只有一颗糖大小)，双手抱住头，闷声不响，稍微想碰他就在掌心中躲来躲去，非常认真在生气，生气得都快溶了…  
快溶了!?

Tony无言看着藕断丝连的透明糖渍。

 

9

随着小家伙翻滚得愈起劲，掌心黏腻的糖丝就愈多，空气也愈香，Tony一阵心惊，轻喝「你在溶、别再闹了!」  
Bruce吓得一吸鼻子、委屈的噘住唇尖，阴暗地抱起膝头蹲坐不说话...

  
呃，不就说你是X玩具嘛用得着发那么大脾气么?

啧啧、这耐性、这容忍度跟正常版Bruce真是差远了。

Tony用指尖摸摸他弓起的背，竟然滑滑的?

糟了，他变薄了…

 

10

忍住舐走指尖糖液的变态想望，Tony机智的把小人儿放空调风口旁，紧紧盯住他被猛风吹得左摇右晃、卷发乱翘，希望他尽快冷却下来。

糖果要溶了怎么办?一向自诩聪明绝顶的Tony遇上难题。

应该…会把它塞回包装里吧...?

 

他东张西望，惊鸿一瞥，竟然有胶带座!(他的高科技实险室几时有这样古老的文具?)  
两分钟后，房间响起惨兮兮的尖叫哭啼，一只包得密不透风的「糖果糭子」面世。

 

11

没时间管Bruce眼眸通红，快要把包子脸(竟是肉肉的、鼓鼓的)都快憋溶了那可怜劲，Tony怀疑这东西就是偷了Bruce外表的小妖精而已(有待拷问)。

他极速更衣后，三步并两步上台演讲，期间Bruce无数次蹭来蹭去，发丝快跳出前胸口袋了，被他一指按回去不久又似毛毛虫蹭上来，弄得他整场演讲失准，真想一个米高峰把他敲晕。

 

12

所以...现况就是他在家中，与快要溶成一摊糖水的Bruce相看两绝望，他竟忘了舞台灯光有多炽热，让小东西待在他的口袋就似待在蒸笼急速溶化，裹在透明中益发柔软，路都走不了...

Tony不肯承认自己有一点点内疚，而更令他于心不忍的是，他在Bruce虚弱又带好奇的目光中，将他带往又黑又冻的地方，放下，  
然后狠心咚一声关起，冰箱门(喂)

  
  
13

「Jarvis,快告诉我，那只东西到底是不是博士?」  
Bruce这几天飞到韩国给赵博士帮忙，不在大厦，然后这东西就恰巧蹦出来了，该不会是Loki侵占地球的邪惡陰謀吧?

 

「没有相关数据参考，没法下定论…」Jarvis的声音罕有地表达出不确定。  
「但是?」Tony问。

  
「他比较像是含糖量达99.8%的迷你博士。」

 

Tony沉默了五秒之久，

「WOW!...不愧是我制造出来的，简直是情话专家。」

 

Bruce正疯狂地敲打冰箱门，发出微弱响声。

好一会，小东西醒悟Tony打算困他一段时间，忍不住呜呜叫「黑、呜...好冷、冷!」

Tony无奈敛下眉眼，挨着冰箱门，「是男人就给我硬起来。」

这是最终方案。

  
  
他按开手机中Bruce的号码正想拨打，冰箱内却断续传出强忍哭腔的声音，

「我硬了呜...真哒硬了...」

 

Tony看着通讯头像中一本正经的Bruce。

噢，好微妙。

 

14

哭喊由激动转为寂静，Tony看看钟，才过五分钟，不可以心软...可谁叫他刚巧想喝柠檬水呢?

开门，糖果缩在角落抱成一团颤抖，用无敌哀怨眼神瞪他，泪滴大颗滚跌，在旁边冻成圆圆糖珠，让他想起那电影「咒怨」中的男孩。

 

「不要把自己哭没了。」

关门，还隐若听到倔强的哽咽。

打给Bruce却没接...不会真变这颗超麻烦的Candy了吧?

  
  
15

十五分静没动静，不知糖果会否冻坏?Tony探看，竟发现小混蛋整只趴在杂果奶油卷上(因为是糖果所以要补充糖份吗?)，满身黏满奶油嚼得正欢，甚至没注意门开了!!

把他挟起来时，还卿卿哼哼死抱白桃片不放。

 

Tony白眼翻上天、口不择言「你这蓝梅界的耻辱，竟然喜欢吃其他水果!」

可惜Bruce还没变回正常硬度，为免冰箱给吃光，他要另想方法，唉。

 

他听从Jarvis的建议，想将小混蛋塞进冰过的玻璃杯，他却不肯就范，边舐眼镜上的奶油愈跑愈「远」，Tony轻松一拨把狂奔3cm他弄进去，看两只小手死抓杯缘，踮起脚尖、眼巴巴看着自己，顿感心痒难耐，以指尖揉他蓬松的头毛。

「很讨厌我吧，嗯?」

 

怎料糖果小子的嘴努得老高，仇苦恨深的摇摇头。

 

「真的不讨厌?」

 

Bruce咬住下唇继续摇头，小小小小耳尖都红了。

 

16

Tony看着他言不由衷的害羞样子，不由得跟着尴尬。也许我对小家伙太凶了吧...?  
他刚捧起杯子，手机铃声却响起，是Bruce!  
  
「博士，你有没觉得哪里怪怪的?

还有，你搁在实验室的蓝梅糖哪来的?」

 

「嗯…没有。」  
Bruce的声音不是一般的疑惑。

  
「那糖是Thor给的，我吃了一颗。他还特意给我看包装说明，说是『会让你的灵气飞到喜欢的人身边哦』，然后他嘿嘿嘿笑了好久，一边看着我大笑一边倒后退走了，沒特別古怪的地方呀...」(今天也是一枚神经粗度媲美智商高度的好博士)

另一头没有响应，还传来了玻璃碎响和几声惊叫，然后便断线了。  
「呃，Tony?」

 

Tony因为太震惊而失手摔碎杯子，赶忙蹲下去拯救被碎片埋没的小糖果。  
Little Bruce摔得七荤八素却没受伤，许是怕了，乖乖紧抱Tony手指不再乘机逃跑。

 

Tony捧他在掌心仔细察看，指尖轻扫他香香的脸颊，想到刚才的对话，耳背滚烫起来，想想，有个很严肃的问题，

「小家伙，你有Bruce的分身在其他人身边吗?可以让他们都消失吗?」

 

17

「你在不停傻笑...」  
Candy Bruce坐化妆绵上，让Tony用绵花棒卷走残留的奶油，他看着男人忍俊不住暗爽偷笑，奶声奶气地陈述事实。

 

「我在笑，但不傻。」Tony自从知道小家伙只会紧黏住某个特定的人，就忽然觉得这颗糖可爱了百倍不只，怎么说呢?  
虽然与Bruce朝夕相对了几年，可看不出他有那．么．喜欢自己呀，真是嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿。

即使是Loki的恶作剧也值了。

18

Candy Bruce就此过上大爷般美美的日子，坐在绵花球铺得极柔软的小床晃着腿，「啊嗯、啊~嗯」的张嘴吃切成丁的水果，吃饱了双手捧着小水樽盖喝果汁，还带绵棒洁齿服务…直到他困极的揉揉眼尾，沿着Tony手指往上爬...

「怎么不睡小床?」

Bruce打个小呵欠软软说「嗯、一起睡…」

Tony几乎化成一缕烟了，真是麻烦，糖果就是黏人，但是好吧好吧。

 

19

一直怀疑Candy Bruce是南柯一梦的Tony睡不安稳，早晨的尖叫中断了仅余的休息，睁眼看到兴奋的Dummy和You围着他的胸膛，机械臂挥来挥去，好像也想看看迷你版博士。

而香气四溢的Bruce在衫下钻来钻去，吓得快晕过去，随着他坐起来的動作，哎呀一声从锁骨滚跌，平坦大道上只有两处突起，小Bruce当机立断用双手揪紧一颗，短腿在崖边沿空晃。

「痛痛痛!」Tony这下完全清醒了。

Bruce的小手掌握出了汗，快要握不牢了就张嘴咬，Tony眼红一圈，痛到几乎想将他捏成糖粉，最后还是深吸口气，缓慢温柔的将嘟长嘴咬得死紧的Candy拉离，(恐吓)劝退小机械人们，才察看布满牙印又红肿疼痛的某点。

  
需臾「喂，Pepper，妳有乳贴吗?」

那头沉默良久「……我真的要报警了…」

 

 20

战略会议，Tony全程魂游状态。  
Cap在吧啦吧啦吧，他在托着腮偷瞄口袋。

口袋中藏着一颗小糖果，Bruce正在熟睡、头颅枕在交迭的手掌上，胸膛随呼吸微微起伏。  
他的反应堆前像窝着一撮暖热的小火种。  
  
…直到「哈嚏! 哈嚏!」微弱但突兀的喷嚏声响起。

Tony借口到走廊，看着糖果弯腰狂打喷嚏、捏住鼻尖完全是Bruce临出发前感冒的神态。

连生病都要复制，糖果之神你不要太认真。

看他眼眶、鼻尖及两颊辛苦得红通通，Tony揪心地轻拍他的背脊顺气，从容走回会议室，挨着玻璃门说「Hey,各位，我去升级盔甲以迎合队长的伟大保卫地球计划。会议留给你们慢慢开，每隔三分钟会有一次咖啡补给，以防你们听队长的催眠曲太过投入，先Bye。」  
  
Bruce用一贯无辜神情盈盈望他，Tony耸耸肩，一副「怎么，爷就是任性」的嚣张神态。

 

21

「你们有注意到铁罐一直变态地偷望西装袋吗?」Clint卡啦卡啦吃着小甜饼，灌了几口咖啡。  
  
「没有老鹰般的眼睛大家也还是有正常视力的。」

Nat的长腿交迭搁在桌面，晃来晃去。

 

「他刚才带着一脸不知哪来的优越感，跟我说Bruce的守护灵还是小精灵来找他，说最~~~喜欢他了，強調我们都给比下去了。」

「注意。他全程展示给我看的是一颗 **．糖．果** 。」Nat翻白眼，抢走Clint死抱不放的咖啡壶。

 

「 **糖．果** 。」

「他终于决定放弃仅余的智商了，怎么我一点也不意外。」

 

Cap握着下巴沈吟一会，双手撃打桌子「事态严重!快把博士召回来!」  
「没有博士的严密监控，Tony开始不正常了。」  
还一边思考一边紧张喃喃着果然是不能松懈...

 

「他根本没正常过。」

Clint迅速吞噬另一罐饼干，打了个饱嗝。

 

只有Thor全程没有参与「Tony精神崩溃是否对世界有害」的讨论，一脸焦急地看着地毯寻找又又又又又走失的糖果，细声呼唤「弟弟，你跑哪了...」

 

22

Tony将感冒药丸捣碎、拌匀水珠，向Bruce招手，谁知他蹦跶过来舐了一口，就像世界末日般跌坐在地上，神情崩溃，再夸张的吐舌头控诉「ku…苦…」

  
因为他吐着舌说所以Tony只勉强听懂，但是他那神情「我是糖果我能吃苦吗你傻呀」的表情他是完全看懂了。

咧给你个杆儿就顺着爬，Tony捏住想趴回去玩Candy crush的Bruce的腿，把鬼哭神嚎的他拖回来，小匙递到嘴边。

  
很有坚持的Bruce别开脸，快扭到颈了还是不肯同流合污「苦，我甜哒…」  
高下立见、誓不两立!!

Tony将药水沾上他的唇，他便一秒吐出来，弄脏了衣服。  
「不喝是吧?」  
  
疯狂摇头。  
  
  
「那我要吃了你啰!」  
  
小东西惊恐的瞪大双目，嘤。

 

23

被迫就范的Bruce愁眉苦脸地喝光药水，喝完超委屈跌跌撞撞的跑走，吃力把小床拖得远远，躲在里面偷舐自己的手腕，感觉好像苦了那么一丁丁，忍不住嘤嘤嘤的哭，感觉当糖果的尊严都没了，哭累了竟直接睡下了。  
  
Tony哭笑不得的看他一连串举动。  
想想，好像自从小家伙来了，都没对自己笑过?  
这么一想，霸道总裁就有点不爽。

「Jarvis，连上最受欢迎的玩具网店。」  
屏幕上立即出现无数选择，面对花多缭乱的选单，Tony像是面对高中考卷的小学生一样苦恼(不恰当举例，念小学时大学试卷已难不倒我。)  
  
不过他早看不惯Bruce一身的黑白灰，上次送他的黄色跟紫色衬衫，穿上来超顺眼的，总感觉极炫色彩其实很衬他，现在给Candy Bruce买新衣也是异曲同工。

Tony大手一挥，将几套鲜艳衬衫抓进购物篮，咦~还有海军风的短裤、小衫和帽子，哇喔...有趣。他还会喜欢什么呢?  
  
「J，没有离子对撞机的模型玩具?」  
  
「没有，Sir.」

 

「天哪，那流式细胞分析仪呢?」

「相信没有工厂在生产这种微型玩具。」

 

「我真搞不懂现在的小孩。」  
  
  
24

糖果Bruce郁郁寡欢的睁眼，身边除了小床，竟陡然增添了迷你衣柜、茶几套装、还有一套实验室装置（虽然是玩具）!!

他蹦蹦跳跳的东摸西碰，抬头看到Tony弯弯的好看眉眼。

  
Tony清清喉咙说「吶，其实我也没那么坏吧…」  
接着还神奇的捧出草莓蛋糕，Bruce欢呼着投入奶油的怀抱，结果却扑了空，被Tony的指尖拦下。

「先去换衣服。」Tony早看不惯他那脏兮兮的衣服了。

Bruce苦恼的搔搔头，忽然弯腰抱住阻挠的指尖，俯前去嘟嘴「啪哒」亲一口。  
Tony瞬间愣住，脖子漫红。

竟然玩这一出，但是即使这样…「不、不行，还是得先换衣服。」  
他干嘛结巴呀?  
  
话音未落，糖果已埋没在蛋糕夹层中间，左右开弓吃得忘乎所以了，啧，狡猾。  
  
25

  
一手揽住草莓咬，一手捧小茶杯的Bruce写意得像个土豪，Tony不知自己笑得有多宠溺，待他捧着小肚子吃不下了，便把衣服摊开。  
Bruce用脚尖懒懒指向鲜紫色的衬衣，以为Tony会服侍更衣，结果还没反应过来就被扔进一盆冷水中猛晃，吓得他嘴中的蛋糕屑都掉了。  
  
谁料到Tony竟然还买了小浴缸?  
嘿，只要手脚快些，小Bruce就不会溶化了。

他将浑身湿透、发丝滴水的Bruce拎出来，用软毛巾吸干再套衣服，一气呵成，Bruce发着抖呆住，「水!」  
他摊软在桌上，糖果的天敌就是水，很容易溶的啦!  
  
他闷闷低头狂扯衣摆「哼!」  
  
「别装作你好像很讨厌我的样子，喜欢我是你的出厂设定，你多努力也没法不喜欢我的。」  
Tony把完全不搭的海军帽按他头上，哈。

  
  
26

  
糖果对新摆设还是很满意，看他认真的看着显微镜(还意想天开的想找实验样本)就知道，Tony饶有兴致的看他走来走去，又跑去衣柜挂好新衣...  
时间溜走，眼皮也愈重。直到Bruce意图抱起手机时，Tony才惊醒。  
  
糖果的忙碌小手按开Bruce号码，指着蛋糕跟露台上的花。  
  
「你想我送蛋糕给Bruce?」

喂喂花就太严重了。  
  
  
糖果大力点头，漾出灿烂大大笑容，Tony看着可爱的笑容，心中咯登一声，终于笑了呀…  
虽然笑是笑了，但是「你就只顾你真身。」

  
Tony握着手机犹豫一会又放下「算了，蛋糕都给你吃走一半了如何送人。」  
Bruce还信以为真，双手捏喉咙想把蛋糕吐出来，让Tony笑到不行。

当晚一人一糖都累了早早入睡。  
但自从糖果进屋了，惊喜(吓)就从来没少，睁眼又见Bruce趴在手机上，小手脚哔哔波波的按键。

 

27

Bruce看他醒了，惊诧的瞪圆双眼，电动摩打似快速拍打，被捉走之前一脚用力踩下传送键。  
Tony一看讯息是传给Bruce的「Brucew,EVEythingokxxcaBrucie?ask youonadinner toget whenback ?」  
  
Tony靜了半晌「……」  
哈，这样不明所以的鬼话，谁也看不懂。

  
不久Bruce却回复「a light dinner?」

  
  
你们!你们…是串通好的吧!?  
Tony无语看向正拔枕头羽毛的小子。

  
他跟Bruce整天待在实验室通宵达旦，基本三餐都吃外卖，Bruce大概也很疑惑他为什么要特意邀他去吃晚餐吧?  
  
Tony看看糖果的细小背影，又看看手机。  
终于键入了「No,wanna ask you out on a date.」

  
  
等待。等待。

手心冒汗。

 

Bruce传来了「Ok.」

 

28

莫名其妙约好博士，Tony总感觉糖果见到真身后就会消失，于是特意放假几天(老板说了算)带他游山玩水，走走公园听听音乐会，喂他吃些甜品再一起睡觉。  
虽然是Loki无聊的恶作剧之一，但是能遇见这小子也是缘份。  
  
Candy Bruce笑得愈来愈多，味道也变得愈浓郁香甜，甜得他的嘴角有好几次都要碰上他的脸颊了。  
哎，舍不得。

约会当天，Tony替心情很好、咯咯笑的Bruce换上小礼服，皮鞋擦得锃亮。  
在高级餐厅等待正版Bruce期间，糖果坐在掌心上仰头软软问他「…也喜欢、我嘛?」  
  
Tony一愣，虽然小糖果并不是真正的Bruce，但是…  
总裁不合符人设地有点别扭，微微点头「嗯。」  
  
糖果双眼变得闪闪发亮，似载满了小星星，他撑起小身板，小手按在他唇角，弯腰在唇上亲一口「…Thanks...」

 

29  
掌心上暖暖的、有点沈的小屁股触感忽然消失。  
Tony感觉一阵空虚，不舍的睁眼，Bruce来了。  
  
Bruce穿着他送的亮黄色衬衣，微笑着，就似是小糖果的放大版在眼前现身，但他却又是真正的Bruce。  
  
Tony看向手中那颗浑圆可爱的蓝梅糖，温柔的瞇起双眼。

还有什么比这更好的表白方式呢?  
  
Tony几近虔诚地把糖果放进嘴里，酸酸甜甜的芳香剎那间在唇齿化开，世上没有其他的甜蜜能够媲美，甜得心都化了。  
  
  
30  
「Bruce，你还记得Thor那些糖果的秘密吗?」

  
「嗯。」Bruce点头，疑惑地搔搔后颈...  
  
Tony隐约看到那儿正有个新出生的糖果小子，正攀着Bruce的衣領急着要钻出来呢。  
  
  
（完）

 

**Author's Note:**

> 誰來給我一只Candy Bruce跟Tony呀。  
> 不擅長寫可愛的東西(也不擅長小短文，說是短文卻沒有短呃...)  
> 希望大家喜歡這篇啦。


End file.
